Patriot, The
The Patriot serves as the chief protector of the city of Amityville. He has served the city for well over thirty years and has become a beloved public figure. Despite a few controversies throughout his history, he still maintains overwhelming public support and is widely considered the most famous superhero in the country. History Arrival in Amityville It was a very different time when The Patriot arrived in Amityville. The city was overwhelmed by both crime and corruption. The Patriot took a very active role in curving small time crime, though had a clear issue taking on the bigger fish. Due to the overwhelming corruption in the city and the mystery surrounding who he actually was, public support was not exactly high for this mysterious figure. Since no one actually knew who he was or his connection to the city, distrust was not uncommon. It was public knowledge that the police had orders to arrest the vigilante and not to cooperate with him. Early Career While The Patriot began his crusade on the city's criminals by taking on low level thugs, he quickly found himself having to deal with larger threats. Due to the flamboyancy of the very nature of superheroes, his early career was marked by seeing an increase in crimes led by more eccentric criminals. It became increasingly common for gangs to adopt themes, often dressing in matching themed outfits. Even the organized crime syndicate, The Kaisers, seemed to develop a flair for dramatics. His early career also the arrival of Amityville's first supervillains, though their actual powers were often debated. The first to step onto the scene were generally mentally ill and were responsible for their own demise and posed little threat to anyone but themselves. However, more menacing ones began to arise, including The Warlock, who seemed to possess some form of physic powers. Due to The Patriot's creed not to kill, he has found The Warlock a constants antagonist throughout his entire career. First Partnership with The Eagle After a few years of going it alone, The Patriot found himself with a partner for the first time in his career. While initially they were seen separately, it soon became rather clear to the public that The Patriot was working with a new vigilante known as The Eagle and they were perhaps even partners. Their styles seemed to match rather well though many wondered why the very powerful Patriot had chosen to partner with the seemingly powerless Eagle. While the true dynamic of their partnership remained a mystery. They still had various supervillains to deal with. While they did an admirable job dealing with the threats, villains such as The Warlock still began to gain an almost cult like following, which kept both heroes very busy. This time period also saw the arrival of another formable enemy in the femme fatale, Miasma. Their partnership seemed to be going well and they were starting to take down bigger and more powerful criminals. As the criminals fell, corrupt politicians began to be on the decline. Through the very clear cooperation of young assistant district attorney William Pearson, the criminals were quickly prosecuted and put behind bars, despite the fact that the authorities still recognized all vigilantes, even The Patriot and The Eagle, as criminals. The first partnership with The Eagle and The Patriot ended when The Eagle disappeared. It was a little over a year before The Eagle was seen again, though Pearson and The Patriot still maintained strong cooperation and it was beginning to be discussed that The Patriot might gain some form of legal authority. Partnership with Kid Justice About a month after The Eagle disappeared, a new partner was seen with The Patriot, and this one was much more controversial. His new partner, Kid Justice, took on a clear sidekick role, helping The Patriot, though obviously not his equal and even seemed to have no powers. Much more vocal than The Patriot, Kid Justice had the appearance of a twelve year old boy, which captured the medias attention. While so much of the public was behind The Patriot, his opponents now had new ammunition to use against the hero, some even calling for The Patriot to be arrested for endangerment of a child. Over time though, the media calmed down and even began to focus and celbritize this new side kick. Second Partnership with The Eagle See also: Miasma Killing '' While the team of The Patriot and Kid Justice was going very well, they even found help from the police department in the form of a young police Lieutenant named Brigid O'Hara plus the continued support of William Pearson. However, when The Eagle reentered the scenes, the heroes were back and working together just like before, though now accompanied by Kid Justice. This final partnership was short lived though and doomed for disaster. After only a few months back together, the Miasma Killing tragically ended The Patriot's partnerships with both The Eagle and Kid Justice forever. Two weeks after the incident, The Patriot was deputized and considered an official extension of Amityville's justice department, the powers that be feeling regulation was the only way to prevent another similar incident. Deputization to Present Since gaining legal authority, The Patriot did not cease his war on crime. While he did his best to take on the Kaisers, they still maintain a strong presence in the city, though their hold on politics have significantly decreased. The Warlock is still an active threat to the city, but spends most of hist time behind bars, and when he does escape, The Patriot doesn't have much trouble hunting him down. There are other new villains, though none of them reached the clout or notoriety of the villains of the past generation. The remaining allies of The Patriot enjoyed great successes, though their critics argued it was not because of their own merit, but because of their association with The Patriot. William Pearson won the position of District Attorney with the endorsement of The Patriot, though he left the position a few years ago. More recently, Brigid O'Hara took the position of chief of police with the support of both Pearson and The Patriot, where she remains to this day. Over the past few years The Patriot is known less as a crime fighter and more of a public figure. He has become fairly involved in politics, even endorsing William Pearson for mayor. The Patriot now spends more time speaking at various events for charities and causes then actually fighting crime. Recently, The Patriot has become increasingly in his advocacy of bringing in more vigilantes, powered and not, into the system in order to train them and use them to prevent future incidents such as the Miasma killing that blemished his own career. Appearance and Powers Outfit The Patriot's outfit has seen a few modifiactions over his career. However, they have always maintained a similar theme of Red, White and Blue. He always wore a long cape and his outfits have always fit the traditional image of a superhero. While he wears a mask, it hides very little, making some belive that they would recognize him wihout his uniform. Powers The Patriot's powers are rather simple, though the extent of them is not completely known. The powers that have been confirmed and are widely known are flight, which allows him to travel at a fairly fast speed, even faster than an automobile. He also has super strength, and while he has strength that exceeds what a human is capable of, it is not without its limits. The Patriot has also shown very little signs of aging, though he has become less active through the years. However, his appearance has led many to believe that he is immortal. Controversies Origin The Patriot's true origins and his reasons for coming to Amityville are a complete mystery to the people of Amityville. The media has often speculated the source of his powers and it is almost constantly debated. The congress of the United States of America has even debated Subpoening him and asking his origins under oath, but such resolutions and bills have never passed given his popularity. Leading Theories: Super Soldier: The overwhelming, and some say overzealous, patriotism of his very persona has left many to speculate that he had some form of origin in the United States military. All branches of the US Military, with the exception of the Coast Guard, have issued statements that The Patriot was never affiliated with them, and they would never condone experiments that would alter a man to the level The Patriot would have to have been. Alien: Many have argued that his powers are simply too superhuman for a human being to have achieved them. The Patriot has refused to participate in any medical experiments so there is no existing evidence to support such claims. Skeptics have also pointed out that that there is currently no evidence of life on other planets making the prescense of an alien on Earth extremely unlikely. Diety: Some have even gone as far to offer that The Patriot is some kind of god. This is the one claim that The Patriot has openly declared false, but that has only seemed to make matters worse. While there are some that believe he is a god, there are also many that believe he is some sort of Devil or Demon. These claims generally recieve the least amount of attention and time from the media when speculation occurs anywhere other than on the History Channel. Robot: It is not uncommon to hear someone say the only explanation for The Patriot is that he was built, but there have been multiple primetime specials where the leading engineers in such fields have explained why that is completely impossible. However, despite that it still remains a leading theory. Kid Justice ''See also: Kid Justice While not the most talked about controversy of his career, no other has portrayed The Patriot in such a negative light. During the time of the short lived team, it was close to impossible to turn on a news program or talk radio show without seeing a debate about judgement for The Patriot. Though the actual age of the sidekick was never actually known, his appearance alone was enough to brew controversy. In fact, his fate was never known, causing people to either believe he actually was killed the night of the Miasma Killing, while causing others to believe that The Patriot simply wised up and asked his young partner to retire. There were also rumors and whispers questioning the very appropriateness of a partnership with such a young man and The Patriot. Though given the overall approval of The Patriot, little attention has been called to that subject. Miasma Killing See Main Article: Miasma Killing Political Involvement The longer The Patriot was around, the more involved he became in politics. This was not met by support from everyone, his opponents claiming that given the nature of The Patriot's position in the city, he is abusing his powers. However, his supporters argue that he is a private citizen and should be able to voice his opinions how he sees fit. Category:Characters